Content Moderators
Introduction VS Battles wiki currently has pages. However, quite often these articles contain improper source formatting, incorrect dead-end links, or even of sub-standard quality. Content Moderators help clean up such articles and improve the quality of articles on pages. In effect, the Content Moderators are the people who are, metaphorically speaking, the doctors of the wiki's content, gradually curing the infected regions (low quality content). Content Moderators are provided with the following rights. Responsibilities The additional responsibilities to be maintained by Content Moderators in addition to regular member responsibilities: *Editing articles to match the standard format pages. **Content Moderators should fix profiles on a regular basis, to match the respective standard profile (including all stats in proper order). **If there are statistics of a character which the Content Moderator does not know, list it as unknown instead. *Editing contributions include, but are not limited to: **Wiki mark-up text fixing **Links clean-up (both internal and external links). **Spacing, text formatting, etc. **Adding/removing/correcting VS threads. *Admin-locking controversial profiles, including for highly popular characters, as well as tiers 1 and 0, for both editing and renaming/moving purposes. Content Moderators should also partially lock for entirely new user accounts, so the wiki is not overrun by vandals. *Following the current article clean-up report thread (linked under "Management" in the wiki navigation bar), and acting whenever necessary. *Participating in site-wide projects, if required to. *All administrators and content moderators should learn how to use The Edit-Patrolling Script, in order to be able to split the workload far more easily with other staff members. Benefits The benefits of being a Content Moderator are: *Staff member: Content Moderators are part of the managing staff, and as such can take part in staff discussions. In other words, members have the opportunity to directly commune with regards to the future direction of the site, and their opinions will be taken into consideration when creating/modifying site policies. *Unrestricted page unlock privilege: When it comes to pages with administrator-level protection, members are required to provide a valid reason for unlocking the page. Depending on the validity, the page may or may not be unlocked. **Content Moderators, however, can unlock pages, edit locked pages, etcetera. In other words, they have administrator-level access to pages. *Unrestricted access to the Patrol feature. Appointment The following pre-requisites must be met for appointment as a Content Moderator: *Member must display intimate familiarity with the Standard Format pages. Member should have an eye for small details, including the specifics of formatting. *Member must have 1000+ edits cleaning up pages, including but not limited to: **Mark-up cleaning **Links clean-up (both internal or external) **Spacing, boldening, etc. **Adding/removing/correcting listed VS threads *Member should display decently high standard of English, including capitalization, spelling and grammatical structure. *If cleaning up locked up profiles, member must display efficiency by ensuring revised profile is re-locked. *Member should be active for at least 6 months, with at least 3 months of frequent activity. *Once promoted, the member must preferably remain similarly active. A period of inactivity over 1 month, in cleaning up profiles, will likely result in the position being rescinded. Removal The Content Moderator position may be revoked under any of the following conditions: *Violation of wiki rules. *Bad-mouthing wiki policies. **Personally disagreeing with policies is an entirely separate issue. ***In case of such a disagreement, it is recommended that the issue be resolved with a private conversation, instead of exploding publicly. *Direct disobedience of a bureaucrat in case of a site policy. **Personally disagreeing with a policy is an entirely separate issue. ***In case of such a disagreement, it is recommended that the matter be handled via personal messages. **Publicly disagreeing about a page's content (such as a character's statistics, or the profile image) is, of course, permitted, as long as done within the confines of the site's rules. ***Public argument is prohibited in cases of site policies only. In such instances, it is strongly recommended that the matter be handled via private messages. *Inactivity of a prolonged period of time: **Complete inactivity for a period of three months or more. *Misuse of powers to modify statistics of administrator-locked pages, to insert false and unmotivated ratings. Category:Administration